


Movie Night

by my_angry_angel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both Bruce and Clint are unable to sleep, they bond over Die Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue this later, but I have no idea how long it's going to turn out to be. Changed the rating due to nudity and language.

The clock ticked the seconds away, keeping Bruce awake. At least, that was his excuse. It was easier than telling people why his sleep was so restless. Most people didn’t want to hear about his nightmares anyway.

He’d tried counting the ticks, but gave up after a few minutes when he started relating the count to how long he’d been awake. The only good thing was that the clock wasn’t illuminated, so he couldn’t actually see what time it was. The room was dim, just bright enough for Bruce to see the ceiling as he stared at it.

After a while, he stood and padded out of his room, goosebumps covering his bare torso as he stepped into the hallway, always noticeably cooler than his room. A quick glance to either side told him that the hallway was deserted, though the kitchen light was on, shining brightly into the otherwise dim hall. He walked down there slowly, not wanting to step too heavily and wake anybody.

As he passed the kitchen, he reached in and turned the light off, but stopped abruptly when someone yelled, “Hey, I’m still in here!”

Bruce whirled quickly and turned the light back on, apologizing quietly. He didn’t even bother looking to see who was in there before he turned and started away again. “Hold up there, Jade Jaws,” the other man called. Clint. The only person to call him Jade Jaws. “Where are you off to at three in the morning?”

“Just walking,” Bruce answered as he turned and stepped into the kitchen. “Can’t sleep.”

“Just about done brewing a pot of coffee,” Clint said, motioning to the coffee maker. “You’re welcome to have a cup.”

Banner gave a wry smile. “Right. Let’s give a substance known to raise heart rates to a guy who really needs to watch his. I don’t see how anything could go wrong with that plan.”

Clint laughed softly and nodded. “Good point. There’s always tea or hot cocoa if you want.” Bruce nodded and went to start heating up some water for tea. After he set the kettle on the stove, he turned and found the bowman staring at him. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” Barton asked, leaning back against the counter.

“Clock in my room,” Bruce answered, finding himself fascinated by Clint’s arms, unable to look away. “Ticking too loud…kept me up.”

The sharpshooter nodded sympathetically. No doubt he noticed Bruce’s staring, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Whole place is wired for cable. Do you maybe want to see what’s on?”

“Sure,” Bruce said with a smile, finally able to look away from those muscular arms. The coffee pot fell quiet, and Clint poured himself a glass. Against the scientist’s expectations, Barton stayed in the kitchen with him until the water finally got hot.

Steaming cup of tea in hand, Bruce followed Clint out of the kitchen, wondering where they were going to watch TV. He stopped walking as Barton stepped into his bedroom. The bowman turned, saw that Banner hadn’t followed him in, and gave him an easy, open smile. “Come on in. I pestered Tony long enough that he finally gave in and bought me a big screen for my room.” He grabbed the scientist’s wrist and tugged him inside, turning on the lamp near the door. Bruce’s jaw dropped when he saw the TV. Clint wasn’t joking when he said it was a big screen; it took up almost the entire wall opposite the bed. Banner didn’t see how anybody could watch it without severe eye damage.

Clint set his coffee on the table next to the bed and flopped down onto it, then patted the spot next to him as he grabbed the remote. “Come on over, big guy.” After a moment, Bruce stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping tightly at his cup. The sharpshooter turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. At three in the morning, there wasn’t much on--mostly infomercials--but after a minute, Clint said excitedly, “Oh hell yeah, Die Hard!” He tossed the remote aside and fluffed up the pillows behind him, then settled in to watch the movie.

The movie had about an hour left, so they’d missed a good portion of it. By the first commercial break, Bruce was interested enough to ask about what had already happened. At first, Barton couldn’t believe that he’d never seen Die Hard, but eventually started explaining the plot of the movie, but only during the commercials. It seemed Clint had seen it enough times that he could nearly quote it word for word, so Bruce got a good grasp of what had happened before they started watching.

By the end of the movie, Bruce had moved up to sit next to Clint, quite close to him. Neither of them were ready to sleep, so Barton checked the guide and found out that the sequel was on next. While the bowman went to relieve himself, Banner went to refill their drinks. The warmer on the coffee pot was on, so he didn’t have to brew a fresh pot, but he did have to heat up some more water for his tea. When he finally got back into the bedroom, the commercials had ended, but Clint had been nice enough to pause it for him so Bruce wouldn’t miss anything.

Banner sat next to the bowman, even closer than before, and Clint started the movie. He enjoyed the second one even more than the first, possibly because he knew what was going on from the beginning.

By the time that one ended, Bruce was yawning every few seconds, his eyelids heavy. He had his head on Clint’s shoulder, and the sharpshooter’s arm was around his waist. He slowly laid down, his head in Barton’s lap. “Tell me about you, Clint,” he murmured, his eyes closed.

Barton was quiet for a long time, but finally started slowly speaking. He told Bruce about growing up in the circus, and his brother Barney. Despite the fact that Bruce fell asleep within minutes of asking, Clint kept talking, until he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clint continue to bond over late night movies. Clint decides it's time to take their relationship to the next stage.

Sometime after two am, Bruce pulled himself from his bed, giving up on sleep. He and Clint had stayed up until after six the night before, and the alarm woke them up less than an hour later. If anybody had been surprised to see Bruce leave Clint’s room, they didn’t show it. Banner hoped they hadn’t noticed in the commotion of the morning.

The fight had been relatively short, and when they returned, Clint went straight back to bed. Bruce didn’t want to risk anybody seeing him follow the archer in there, so he went to his own room, but was unable to fall asleep at the time. That night, for once, he fell asleep early, but had woken up from a nightmare after a couple hours.

With a soft sigh, Bruce left his room and went down to the kitchen. Clint wasn’t there, so Banner made himself a cup of tea, and started brewing a pot of coffee for the bowman. Barton had always made it clear that Bruce had the option to knock on his door no matter the time, though the scientist had never taken him up on that. Looked like tonight would be the first time.

As soon as the drinks were done, Bruce made his way to Clint’s door, awkwardly balancing the cups as he knocked.

“Just a minute!” Barton yelled, his voice breathless. After a few seconds, the archer opened the door and poked his head around it, his face slightly flushed. “Oh. Um…hey, Bruce,” he said, still showing no more than his face. “What’s up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Banner replied, holding up the cups. “Thought maybe we could watch a movie.”

“Um…sure,” the archer nodded. “Jus’ a sec.” He stepped away from the door, leaving it open a crack. Bruce stepped in and saw that Clint was stark naked.

As fascinated as Bruce had been by the sharpshooter’s arms that first night, he was that much more captivated by the man’s ass. He was staring unashamedly as Clint dug a pair of boxers from his dresser. The archer turned sideways as he tugged them on, and Bruce blushed furiously as he saw that Clint had an erection.

As the heart monitor on his wrist started beeping, the scientist turned around and squeezed his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Clint walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. “You okay, buddy?” Banner nodded, but said nothing, his eyes closed still.

After a minute, he relaxed and turned around, though he refused to look the archer in the eye. “So any ideas what you want to watch, Jade Jaws?”

“Um, yeah. I actually rented a movie earlier.” He passed the cups over to Clint. “Let me go grab it.” He hurried back to his room and returned a minute later with the movie.

“So what are we watching?” the sharpshooter asked from the bed.

“It’s a surprise,” Bruce replied, plugging the DVD in. He’d gotten tired of action movies, so he’d gone out that afternoon and rented A Clockwork Orange. As the previews started, he went and sat on the bed, leaving a lot of space between him and Clint. The bowman slid closer to him, close enough that their hips touched. It seemed he hadn’t noticed Bruce’s staring earlier. Which was fine by the scientist.

When the movie started, Clint groaned softly, but didn’t complain further. They watched the movie in silence then, like always, started talking as soon as the credits started rolling. They’d gotten to the point where neither of them had many questions, so they both just talked about whatever they wanted.

After a few minutes, Bruce looked over to Clint and murmured softly, “You know…it’s not the clock that keeps me up.”

“Yeah?” the bowman asked, meeting his gaze from an inch away.

The scientist nodded slowly, looking away. “I-I have nightmares sometimes. And insomnia.”

“I know,” Clint replied, staring at the smaller man.

Bruce looked back to him, his brow furrowed. “You do?”

“Why do you think I’m always up at three in the morning?” the archer asked with a soft chuckle. “You’re not the only one who has bad dreams, you know.”  
“Oh,” Bruce said, looking away again.

Clint patted the scientist’s thigh softly. “It’s fine, buddy.” They sat in silence for a minute, before the archer finally said, “You know, big guy, I saw you looking earlier.” Instantly Bruce’s face flushed a deep crimson, and his hands flew up to cover his face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to look!”

“It’s fine,” Clint said softly, pulling Bruce’s hands down easily. “You know what I was doing just before you knocked?” The smaller man shook his head, his gaze averted. “I was masturbating, Bruce. And thinking of you.” Banner felt his blush deepen, but Clint still had a hold of his wrists, so he couldn’t cover his face again. Before the scientist could say anything, the archer leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Bruce had been kissed before, but never by someone as skilled as Clint was. He’d heard people talk about fireworks going off during a kiss, but he’d always thought they were exaggerating. He’d never experienced those fireworks himself, until that kiss.

After the initial shock of the kiss wore off, Bruce started kissing him back, albeit nowhere near as skillfully as he was being kissed. His heart was pounding, and he could hear the beeping of his monitor. He kept expecting Clint to break the kiss--everyone he’d kissed since the accident always did when the heart his heart monitor--but the archer just murmured against his lips, “Stay with me, Bruce,” before kissing him again, just as fiercely as before. Bruce squeezed his eyes closed, doing his best to calm down. He didn’t know how much longer he could last with Clint still kissing him.

After a minute, Banner shoved the archer away, already stronger than normal. He hunched over, his fingers tangled in the bedding. He was going to change. He could feel it. But then Clint was there, running his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “It’s okay, honey,” the bowman whispered into his ear. “Calm down. Calm down, Bruce. It’s okay.” He managed to pull one of the scientist’s hands from the blanket and held it tight as he continued trying to calm Bruce down.

After a minute, the heart monitor fell silent, but Banner didn’t sit up. He was aware he was squeezing Clint’s hand too tight, but couldn’t bring himself to let go. He held on like that hand was the only thing keeping him from changing. The archer continued talking to him, though his voice had grown a little less urgent since the monitor stopped beeping.

Eventually, Bruce sat up, his eyes closed. “Sorry about that,” he whispered softly.

“It’s fine, Bruce,” Clint replied, kissing him gently on the temple. “We’ll work on it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pushing Bruce too far, Clint finds himself having to entertain an angry Hulk.

Bruce pushed Clint’s bedroom door open with his shoulder, his hands full. The room was dark, but the telltale moans and pants told the scientist exactly what the occupant was doing. He stayed near the door, glad for the darkness that hid the flush in his cheeks.

“You know,” Clint murmured breathlessly, “this would go a hell of a lot faster if you came over and gave me a hand.” It had become a regular occurrence, Bruce walking in on the archer masturbating. Every time, Barton would invite the scientist over to join him, but Banner always declined. “Come on, honey,” the bowman whined. “It’s not like…jerkin’ me off is gonna trigger a transformation.”

With a soft sigh, Bruce walked over to the bed and set the cups down. As much as he hated to admit it, the archer had a point. And there was an undeniable growing attraction between the two.

Trying to stay calm, he slowly reached out and groped for Clint’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. After a moment, the archer guided the other’s hand to his dick. It had been a few years since Bruce had touched himself, and he’d never laid a finger on another man, so he was afraid he was going to do something wrong and upset Barton. Despite his worry, he started slowly pumping his wrist, listening closely to the bowman for any indication that he wasn’t enjoying the contact.

The archer gave a low moan, pushing up into Banner’s hand. Encouraged by the reaction, Bruce moved a little faster, still listening to him. “Am I doing okay?” he whispered softly, then bit down on his lower lip.

“Yeah, honey,” Clint replied, lifting his hips once more. “You’re doin’ fine.”

His confidence growing, Bruce slid toward the archer, moving to a better angle to continue pleasuring him. He leaned down and kissed the other man’s muscled thigh, then started trailing tentative kisses up his leg. Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing along the length of Clint’s dick. The bowman had fallen still, giving soft gasps with each kiss. Banner started to sit up, but the other man grabbed the back of his head and tried to push him back down. “Don’t stop!” Clint gasped out.

The pleading edge in his voice made Bruce lean back down and continue peppering the other man’s penis with soft kisses. Barton kept his hand on the back of the scientist’s head, moaning his name repeatedly. After a minute, Banner lifted his head and murmured, “Gonna need you to help me out here.” Clint tilted his head and opened his mouth to ask what Bruce meant, but his question turned into a cry of pleasure as the doctor suddenly started sucking him off.

Between his own ministrations and Bruce’s, Clint was close to the edge. With Barton’s hand guiding him, the scientist made him cum less than a minute later. Banner blanched at the taste of the other man’s cum, but swallowed it anyway, not wanting to insult Clint. As he sat up, the archer suddenly kissed him passionately, pushing him down onto his back.

After a brief moment of surprise, Bruce started kissing him back, losing himself in the moment. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, but Clint grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head easily. Banner’s breath caught in his throat at that, but he trusted the other man to not hurt him.

Clint pulled back from the kiss and straddled Bruce, grinding his hips down against him. A mortified blush appeared in Banner’s cheeks as he realized that he had an erection. “How can I take care of this?” the archer asked, rubbing down against him.

“I-it’s not safe,” the scientist whispered, looking to his wrist as his heart monitor started beeping as if to emphasize his words. The archer smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, harder than before. The attention was doing nothing to help him stay calm, and he could feel the other guy starting to come out. Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried desperately to hold the change back, terrified of hurting the archer.

When the bed started creaking below him, he suddenly pushed up against the bowman, easily dislodging him. Once free of the other man’s weight, he rolled off the bed, curling up on the floor. His back arched powerfully, the seams of his sweatpants straining as he started to change, but still he tried to hold it off.

“Bruce, calm down, honey,” the archer murmured, moving to kneel next to him. “Come on, deep breaths. You’re stronger than he is.” Clint reached out to touch Bruce’s shoulder, but the scientist caught his wrist and looked at him, his eyes bright green.

“Get away!” Banner yelled, his voice deeper than normal.

“I’m not going anywhere,” the archer replied, showing no sign of fear. He gave a small flinch as the scientist’s grip tightened painfully on his wrist, but made no attempt to pull away. “Just calm down, Bruce.”

“Bruce not here!” the other man yelled, finally releasing the bowman’s wrist as the transformation completed. Immediately the Hulk lumbered to his feet and started toward the door, but Clint jumped in front of him.

“Whoa there, Jade Jaws,” the archer said, his arms spread wide. “Calm down, big guy.”

“Move!” the behemoth yelled, bending over so his face was on the same level as Clint’s. The bowman shook his head, his gaze never leaving the Hulk’s. He found it odd that the giant told him to move instead of just pushing past him, but decided not to question it.

When the Hulk tried to move around him, Barton jumped in front of him again. “You need to stay in here, buddy,” he said calmly, looking up at the giant. “At least until you let Bruce back out.” From his expression, it was obvious the archer expected to be thrown into a wall any second, but that didn’t make him move. “Come on, big guy. Come sit down.” He reached out and took the giant’s hand with both of his own, and tried to tug him back to the bed.

When they got there, instead of sitting on the bed, the Hulk flopped down on the floor, nearly knocking Clint from his feet. After regaining his balance, the bowman felt around under the bed and pulled a children’s storybook, Corduroy, out. “Got this the other day. It’s got rave reviews online, so I hope you like it.” The sharpshooter sat on the floor next to the giant and started reading.

At first, the Hulk seemed disinterested, but by the end, he was listening with rapt attention. When Clint closed the book and set it aside, the giant pushed it back towards him. “Again,” he ordered.

With a grin, the archer started reading it again. In the middle, Bruce transformed back, though he continued listening. Clint gave him a sidelong glance, then kept reading, smiling happily.


End file.
